I'll Still Be Loving You
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing for two MCS detectives... Crossover with SVU


Okay, this is my first happy CI SVU crossover, so enjoy and please review! 

This story is dedicated to BA, EO and MC shippers everywhere!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. What else is new?

"And now the vows," the preacher announced. "Robert?"

Bobby cleared his throat and looked into Alex's eyes, taking her hand in his. "Alex, from the first day we were partners, I knew you were different. You stayed when everyone else ran. You backed me up on everything, even when it wasn't the most popular choice. For six wonderful years, you've been my partner and my best friend. And now today, I consider myself the luckiest man in the world, because you stayed."

Alex looked into his deep brown eyes, and she squeezed his hands. "Bobby, for six wonderful years, I've had the honor of being your partner. At the beginning, people tried to scare me off with rumors of 'the freak'. But I never believed them. And I'm glad I didn't, cause look what I would've missed. What we would've missed."

Elliot and Olivia smiled at each other as the rings were exchanged, and Elliot's hand found Olivia's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Robert Goren, do you take this woman, Alexandra Eames, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Bobby couldn't hide the tears glistening in his eyes as he said, "I do."

"Alexandra Eames, do you take this man, Robert Goren, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Alex let the tears fall as she smiled and said, "I do."

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As if on cue, the room filled with aww's as Bobby wrapped his arms around his new wife and captured her lips with his.

"I love you, Bobby," she whispered in his ear.

"Love you too, Alex. Love you too."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Bobby Goren," the preacher announced as Bobby and Alex walked into the crowd hand in hand.

A half hour later, Bobby guided Alex out onto the dance floor, shortly followed by several other couples. As the music began, Bobby slipped his arms around his new wife and held her close, resting his chin on the top of her head.

_Changing my life with your love _

_Has been so easy for you _

_And I'm amazed every day _

_And I'll need you _

_Till all the mountains and valleys _

_And every ocean is dry, my love_

Alex rested her head against Bobby's chest, listening to his soothing heart beat. "I'm never letting you go," he whispered, and she looked up at him with a curious look on her face. "After everything we've been through, now that I have you, I'm never letting you out of my arms," he explained, softly kissing her lips.

She put her hands on his face and pulled him closer, saying, "You always had me, Bobby. I've always been yours." Then she kissed him, cradling the back of his head with her hand.

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine _

_Till time stands still _

_Until the winds don't blow _

_When today is just a memory to me I know _

_I'll still be loving_

_ I'll still be loving you _

_I'll still be loving you_

Elliot and Olivia watched as Bobby and Alex kissed, and Olivia looked up at Elliot and said, "Maybe that'll be us one day."

Elliot looked at her in surprise, and she shrugged her shoulders nervously, hiding her face in his shoulder. Now's the time, a voice screamed inside his head. Elliot closed his eyes and reached into his back pocket, producing a small velvet box. Before he could lose his nerve, he released his partner and dropped to one knee in the middle of the dance floor.

Tears fell from Olivia's eyes as Elliot took a deep breath and said, "Olivia Benson, I love you more than life itself. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Olivia just looked at her partner, unable to find her voice to answer him.

Alex, who was dancing with Munch beside Elliot and Olivia, leaned over and whispered in Olivia's ear. "Now's the part where you say, 'Yes, Elliot. I'll marry you.' And, go."

Olivia laughed and threw her arms around her partner, saying, "Yes, El, of course I'll marry you."

Elliot let out a whoop and snatched Olivia up in his arms, spinning her around and shouting, "She said yes!"

_Never before did I know _

_How loving someone could be _

_Now I see you and me _

_For a lifetime _

_Until the last moon is rising _

_You'll see the love in my eyes, my love_

Mike and Carolyn, who were dancing a few feet away, saw the whole exchange and smiled at each other.

"Whew, a wedding and an engagement in the same day! What next?" Mike teased, tightening his arms around his partner.

Carolyn buried her face in Mike's chest and mumbled incoherently, making Mike look down at her.

"What was that, Carolyn?" he asked curiously, and she looked up at him warily.

"I said, 'What about a pregnancy?'" she whispered, and he placed his finger under her chin, lifting her head so he could look in her eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Mike asked teasingly, his heart racing.

"I'm pregnant," came the soft reply.

For once, Mike Logan was stunned into silence.

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine _

_Till time stands still_

_ Until the winds don't blow _

_When today is just a memory to me I know _

_I'll still be loving _

_I'll still be loving you_

_ I'll still be loving you_

The two captains of the squads were watching the detectives and ADA as they danced and laughed. "So, what's the Brass say about the wedding?" Cragen asked, and Deakins laughed.

"Haven't gotten around to filling out the paperwork." Cragen nodded understandingly, and he grinned when Elliot dropped to his knee in front of Olivia.

"Looks like it's your turn," Deakins teased, slapping Cragen on the back.

Both captains smiled happily and continued to watch their detectives dance the night away.

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine_

_ Till time stands still _

_Until the winds don't blow _

_When today is just a memory to me I know _

_I'll still be loving _

_I'll still be loving you_

_ I'll still be loving you_

The detectives gathered around in a circle, and Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and said, "Let me see it!"

Olivia smiled and kissed her fiancé, Bobby kissed his beautiful bride, Munch continued to hold Alex, and Mike and Carolyn shared secretive smiles.

They still had plenty of time to announce their "news", so they decided not to steal Alex and Bobby's and Elliot and Olivia's special day. They still had another six months before Carolyn would need to take some time off.

Munch peered over his sunglasses and stole another kiss from the blonde ADA, who laughed and kissed him back.

Elliot held Olivia against his chest, and Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, completely content to be in her fiancé's loving embrace.

Bobby and Alex smiled happily at the newly engaged couple, more than happy to share their day with them. Alex rested her hands on her flat stomach, still amazed that there was life growing within her. He's going to be an amazing father, Alex thought as Bobby held her close. I'll tell tonight that I'll be taking some time off again in about six or seven months. She felt him kiss her neck, and she shivered and leaned back against him, feeling completely safe in his embrace.

A new song began, and the detectives paired off again, completely oblivious to everything except their dancing partners.

_I'll still be loving _

_I'll still be loving_

_ I'll still be loving you _

_I'll still be loving_

_ I'll still be loving_

_ I'll still be loving you_

The end...

A/N: Okay, so there you go! And just because I know someone's gonna ask, no this isn't the end. The next story in this little series is called She's More.  
Please review, and have a great Thanksgiving!!!


End file.
